With the miniaturization of electronic appliances, semiconductor devices have been downscaled. Further, line widths are also decreasing, and aspect ratios of structures have increased as well in line with such changes. Furthermore, absolute depths for etching have also increased, and there is generally a need for a thicker hard mask suitable for such etching depths.